


Happier

by lilaclily21



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclily21/pseuds/lilaclily21
Summary: Grace and Noah break up and Nick goes to comfort Grace.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nace fic. I've shipped Grace and Nick since season 1. I always imagined that at some point in the future, Noah and Grace would break up and this fic is that story come to life.

She knew the answer to every subject in school. But, she didn't know the answer for dealing with a broken heart. Unbeknownst to her, she would soon learn that Nick Radford had just the cure she needed to mend her broken heart. 

To say the break-up was mutual would be an understatement. It was Noah who decided that it would be best for them to break up because that way Grace wouldn't have to hold herself back from experiences. 

“ I'm not doing that though. I'm still going to go to the event, it just won't be on that day because you have a game that day.”, exclaimed Grace.

“ That's the point, Grace. I don't want you to miss those things because you want to support me. I just think that we tried to make it work and it didn't.”, said Noah softly. 

He didn't what else to say except goodbye and then he left her dorm. Grace was in tears after he left and spent the day watching sad movies and eating ice cream. When her roommate, Alex found her lying in bed at 1pm with 2 bowls of ice creams and her laptop open, she knew who she needed to call. 

Grace was about to watch her third movie that day, when she heard a knock at the door  
“ Alex, for the last time I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me every 5 minutes”’ said Grace as she went to open the door.

“ It's not Alex,”said the voice. Grace froze.

What was he doing here? Sure, they were friends again but it felt weird to talk to Nick around these things because Noah was his best friend.

“ Hey, um what are you doing here?, I thought you were going to be in Middleton this weekend. said Grace

“ I was, but then your roommate called me saying that you skipped your English class. That's your favorite class, Grace. What's going on?”, asked Nick with his arms crossed.

She could lie and say that she just wasn’t feeling well. But, Nick wouldn't buy it. They knew each other too well. Despite their rocky start, they ended up becoming best friends especially after her mom started dating his dad. She decided on Evergreen College which was only 4 hours away from Middleton. Nick had decided on Greendale college which was only a few blocks away from her college.

“ Noah broke up with me”, she whispered with tears in her eyes. Nick immediately went to hug her. She sobbed on his chest while he patted her back. 

“ I'm so sorry, Grace. You know what, why don't you get dressed and we'll go out for coffee? My treat”, said Nick.  
Grace chuckled a little bit.

“ You know, coffee isn't the answer for everything., said Grace smiling slightly.

“ I know but, at least you'll be outside instead of being in your room all day”, said Nick laughing.

“ Fine, but I'm getting two scones and you're not stealing one from me, she said pointing her finger at him.

Nick waited outside her dorm until she was ready. She wore a white sweater with jeans and black boots. He stopped when he saw her. They knew each other since they were 15 and she still took his breath away. 

The coffee shop was only a few blocks away from her dorm. It actually reminded her of Middleton. It was called Serendipity.They arrived at 2pm, which was great because that's when the coffee shop is less full.  
Nick had held the door for her as they walked in to the shop. While they waited in line, Nick was telling Grace about his film class. 

“ Really? For your final project, you have to create a short film?”,asked Grace.

“ Yeah and it can be about anything. As long as It's approved by the professor, “said Nick smiling.

They were next in line. Nick ordered a coffee and two brownies. Then, Grace ordered coffee and two scones. They got their orders and sat down in one of the tables. 

“ So, what do you plan on doing your film on?, asked Grace.

“ I don't know. I was actually thinking of doing it about Middleton. ”, asked Nick.

“ What about Middleton though”, asked Grace as she ate one of her scones.

“ One of those stories that are told constantly. I can do a short film based on that. Anyway, how are you feeling, Grace?, asked Nick.

“ I'm not feeling so great, right now. But, I'll be better tomorrow.”, said Grace smiling. She had to be. She had an 8am class tomorrow and she can't miss it.

“ You know, you don't recover from a break up over night. It's pretty much impossible.”, said Nick looking at her.

“ I know, I just mean that I wish I could get over it soon. I'm just so used to knowing the right answer but, I don't this time.” said Grace softly.

It hurt Nick to see her like this. He was used to Grace smiling and always making him laugh.

“ Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, if you don't want to, asked Nick.

“ No, it's okay. I had came back from my morning class. My English class didn't start until noon, so I thought that I would relax and watch Netflix until then. I was in the middle of Sabrina, when Noah came in. I went to greet him, but he backed away. I was surprised because I wasn't expecting to see him until his game. He asked me if I have anything important that day. I told him that I had a event which would last two days. He got mad saying that I shouldn't miss those events, just to support him. When, clearly it wouldn't have mattered because the event would be in the afternoon and his games are in the morning. Then, he started saying that we tried to make it work for a while, but it didn't anymore.” finished Grace. 

“ Were things not working out between you guys before today?”, asked Nick

“ No.Things were good. I mean, sure there were times when he wouldn't call sometimes, because he was busy or he wouldn't be available to video chat but,” Grace stopped. She looked at Nick.

“ The signs were there, weren't they? I was just too blind to see it.”, she said slowly.

“ You weren't blind. You were just too caught up in trying to make it work. It happens to everybody.”, said Nick.

“ Well, at least I can say I did have a boyfriend in college except he only lasted 3 months”, says Grace laughing.

“ At least, you were honest about it instead of dragging it out until the last minute.”, Nick said chuckling.

“ You did end up apologizing to Courtney on your own.” said Grace smiling. He looked at her then.  
“ What?, do I have something on my face?,”asked Grace confused.

“ No. It's just you haven't smiled all day, it's nice to see it.”, said Nick looking at her.

“ I guess you have some powers of your own.”, said Grace.

“ Maybe but, it'll never be like your thing. Seriously, I still don't how you knew that my library card ended up in that deck of cards.”, said Nick.

“ I told you, you probably put it beside the cards and mixed them up while we played it a while ago.”, said Grace.

“ True. That does make sense.”, said Nick.

“ See?. Everything has a logical explanation.”, said Grace as she drank her coffee. Suddenly, her phone rang.

“ Hello” , she said while she had a scone in her hand.

“ Hey, Grace. Listen, I'm going to be home late, I have to work on a project with my group so I'll probably be home around 8”, said Alex. 

“ Oh ok. Sure. I'll leave some leftovers out for you”, said Grace and hung up.  
Nick raised his eyebrows at her.

“ It was Alex, she's going to be home late. So, I'll be by myself.”, she says quickly.

“ You want me to stay with you? I could always use a night away from Andrew.” said Nick as he ate his brownie.

“ He's not that bad.” said Grace putting a hand on his shoulder.

“ He thought that I was British when we first met. He even put a London flag by my bedside”, said Nick as he rolled his eyes.

“ For how long?”, asked Grace 

“ A week, then he figured it out when he heard me talking with my dad on my phone.” he said smirking.

“ Wow, I mean it’s up to you, but don’t you have classes today? I don’t want you to miss them because of me.’ said Grace softly.

“ Relax. My 4pm class is canceled because my professor has to travel for an event and my night class is cancelled because my professor had a family emergency. Also, I can always go to Middleton next weekend" said Nick looking at his phone.

She doesn’t need to know that he lied. He had told his professors that he had the flu and that he wasn’t going to be able to come to class after Grace’s roommate had called him. It was just a little lie. Plus, his professors told that as long as he got the notes from a classmate, he would be fine.

“ Ok then.”, said Grace looking at him. They walked out of the coffee shop and went to go to her dorm room.

 

“ So, do you want to watch anything?, asked Grace as she sat on her bed while Nick sat on the lounge chair.

“ That show you were watching sounds good, what was the name of it again?, asked Nick.

“ Sabrina. Well, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. It’s about a girl who’s half-witch, half mortal and she has to choose whether she wants to be a witch or stay human on her sixteenth birthday, “ recited Grace.

“ So like you then,” said Nick said laughing.

Grace chuckled.

“ You’re so funny. I told you before, I’m not a witch. I just feel things and they just happen to come true.” says Grace.

“ Right. How about we watch a movie instead?”, asked Nick.

“ Sure, what movie?”, said Grace. She hoped that it wasn't a horror movie. She couldn't handle horror. 

“ Bandslam. I think you'll like it. It's funny and there's a music competition.” said Nick smiling.

“ Ok, sure. Can we rent it or do we have to buy it?, asked Grace. Normally, she would just rent her movies or just wait for them to come on Netflix.

Nick took something out of his backpack and showed it Grace.  
“ I already have it,” said Nick as he went to put the CD into the laptop.

Grace decides to get chips from the cupboard along with drinks and put them on the small table nearby where they were.

After about halfway into the movie, Grace and Nick get into a little debate.

“ He's going to end up with Sam”, said Grace. Nick rolled his eyes.

“ No, he's not. He's going to end up with Charlotte. They spent more time together than him and Sam,” said Nick pointing at a scene. 

“ Ok, but Will wants to go out with Sam. Plus, The New York Trip they went on”, said Grace while she ate chips.

“ Fine, but Will stood up Sam because he wanted to see the competition with Charlotte.

“ He didn't want to see it with her. She invited him. There's a difference.”, says Grace. 

By the time the movie ended, Grace was smiling at Nick.

“ I told you he would end up with Sam”, said Grace smirking at him.

“ All right fine. You win that one.”, said Nick.  
He looked at his watch on his phone. It was already 4. Time flew by. He was about to say something to Grace when his phone rang. He groaned when he saw who it was. 

“ Hello,” he said annoyed.  
“ Hey, Nick. It's Alex, listen I'm locked out and I need you to come to let back inside. I have an exam in an hour and my textbook is inside”, said Alex pleading.

“ Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes.”, said Nick.

“ What happened?”, asked Grace.

“ Alex got locked out, so I need to unlock it and that way he can get his textbook for his exam.”, said Nick rolling his eyes.

“ Doesn't he have his own keys though?,asked Grace confused.

“ He left it in the locker room. Anyways, are you going to be okay?”, asked Nick concerned.

“ I'm going to be fine. Alex will be home in a few hours. Plus, I have to email my English professor about the notes that I missed and i also have to make dinner.” says Grace quickly.  
She had things to keep herself busy. She felt better than how she was feeling earlier in the day. 

“ Ok then. I'll text you when I'm there.”, says Nick. He goes to hug her and they just stay there in that moment for a few minutes. His arms are around her back and her hands are around his waist. It felt nice to be hugged by someone who cared about you.

They pulled away from each other. Grace walked Nick out of her dorm.  
“ Hey Nick,”, said Grace as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“ Yeah?”, asked Nick as he looked at her.

“ Thanks. For everything.”, said Grace smiling at him. He smiled. He didn't know what it was, but Grace’s smile always made him feel happy.

“ Anytime.” , said Nick as he left her dorm. 

She watched him walk away and thought about how much better she felt when she was around him. They didn't like each other at first. But, now they're best friends. If there is one thing Grace is thankful for, it's that Nick Radford is in her life and she's grateful for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot. As for college parts, I just graduated a few months ago so Grace skipping class is a big deal because you do start to fall behind. 
> 
> Also, I liked adding that Nick's roommate thinking he was British because the actor is British. I had to mention Courtney to show that Nick has learned from that experience. 
> 
> I have seen the movie Bandslam and those moments that Grace and Nick are talking about are actually in the movie. Also, it's a really funny movie and I'm currently on episode 5 of The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I'll probably continue watching it at some point.


End file.
